An agent (a “proxy”) refers to a set of code executable by a computer processor that may be used to perform one or more specific function(s) and also to learn from the agent's performance of those functions. Learning refers to a capability included in the agent that may be used to determine whether improvements may be made to the agent when performing subsequent actions.
Typically, the generation of an agent is performed manually, by a programmer. The programmer is given a set of input and output criteria and then creates the agent program to perform the specified functions (e.g. corresponding to the input/output criteria).